Night of the demon
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The fifth story in The Hunter Verse Series. An increase of demon activity has the Winchester's worried. Rated M for violence, language and slash/ smut as usual. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**AU: The Fifth story in The Hunter Verse Series. An influx of demon's into the surrounding areas has the Winchester's worried. All hands on deck for this story… M Rated for violence, language and lots of slash/ smut as usual ! Enjoy !**

Night of the demon.

Chapter One.

"So now boys are we all clear on what you need to do?" asked Crowley.

"Yeah boss" they all grumbled.

"Good, best work now boys and no fuck up's or I'll skin you myself" growled Crowley.

The demons fled, eager to be gone…he didn't look like much but their boss scared the shit out of them and they were demons. Crowley grinned as they fled, he turned back to his desk and picked up the whiskey he had been enjoying before those idiots had interrupted him. 'Now where was I?' he thought.

The demon was busy finalising all the deals and arrangements he had to make to free Lucifer from that damned cage. He was nearly ready for the little jail break. He grinned at how fucking clever he was. The demon was absolutely certain no one else could pull this off, no other demon had the connections for a start nor did they have his silver tongue. Crowley chuckled and took a swig of the whiskey. He could talk anyone into or in some cases out of just about everything. He wasn't the boss of deals for nothing after all. Add to that the fact that he was a demon on a mission…his dead fathers mission. Failure was not an option.

It was a cool night…a nice breeze drifted through the window and over them as they made love. Balthazar flat on his back, Rain above him rocking gently. Slowly they caress each other as she rides him languidly.

"Rain you are truly beautiful" Balli breathes.

The hunter looks into his eyes and see's truth…she blushes and grins then leans in to kiss her angel.

He takes advantage of this and rolls them so he is on top now, she raises an eyebrow at him playfully and he responds by kissing her deeply. He thrusts slowly, gently as they kiss, keeping her exact rhythm and she moans.

This angel is everything she ever wanted…Balli is perfect and she loves him already. She's never felt this way about anyone…not even Sammy. She tries desperately to hide just how much most of the time in case he doesn't feel the same way. Rain only trusts her instincts when it comes to the monsters not people. For a woman who only trusts three people in the whole world she was actually showing a lot of trust in her angel. Balthazar knew this and allowed her to set the pace for everything. He loves her and would do anything for her. The kiss breaks and she moans "Harder".

He complies willingly and she moans for him, wrapping her legs around him and arching up to meet him.

"Oh Rain" he moans as he thrusts harder looking into her eyes, which are normally a storm grey but become almost silver during sex…Balli is enthralled with her eyes, thanks his father for the millionth time for giving him a hunter with such eyes and proceeds to drown in them.

They alternate between making love and fucking for most of the night…around 3am they fall to the bed sated, exhausted. Rain cuddles into her angel and his arms wrap around her automatically. He wants to tell her but knows she has to say it first…

Rain knows she's found her perfect match yet she hesitates, petrified of how she feels. She's not one to rush in but this feels so right.

God sighs and shakes his head thinking 'Stubborn hunters'. he shrugs and speaks privately to Rain then.

'Rain Bloodstone…my son loves you. Stop dicking around and tell him how you feel please' thought God.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Rain?" asked Balli quickly.

"I'm ok Bal…just got a kick in the ass from your father, I think" she replied.

"Oh…um what for?" he asked.

"Being stupid and stubborn I guess" Rain says.

"Oh" was all he could say.

She looks at him and says "Bal…I love you".

His face lights up and he says "I love you too Rain".

They share a heated kiss as they press together.

God smiles, takes Michael's hand and wanders away to check on his other matches.

**Elsewhere…**

Six demons possess six innocent humans in six different cities at the same moment at the stroke of midnight. A tremble runs through the bars of Lucifer's cage and he grins savagely, thinking 'Son of bitch did it'.

The fallen angel begins to laugh…

He will soon be the new devil and that fucking hunter will pay in blood and flesh when he gets his hands on him. He plans on skinning Winchesters brother alive in front of him to start with. Then he will torture that little bitch Castiel and force Dean to watch every moment of it. Oh he'll more than torture the bitch, he plans on showing the hunter exactly how much of a dirty little whore the angel really is. Lucifer grins and laughs harder at that thought then snarls "For you…Raph".

The thought of his beloved Raphael forces a wordless scream from the fallen angel and he charges the bars screaming "Let me out!".

The cage holds and he screams for Crowley. But there is only darkness and he screams again.

The six demons set about their assigned tasks with blood and chaos in their minds they went forth into the world to unlock the devil's cage. Crowley wasn't stupid, he knew if anyone realised what he was doing the six would be set upon by hunters so at five past midnight he sent sixty six other demons into the world as bait…as cover for the six keys.

Crowley isn't stupid after all and every move he makes is planned far in advance, he hates leaving things to chance. So tonight is the night of the demons, the night to start a war to end all wars. The night he has waited so patiently for…he grins and chuckles to himself. A knock at his door.

"What?" he snaps.

The door inches open and Lilith stands there "You wanted me boss?" she purrs.

Crowley snorts but says "Get in here bitch".

She saunters in and straight up to him, running her hands over his chest as she licked her lips "Everything going well?" she asks.

"Like clockwork" he grins.

"Good…we should celebrate" she purred in his ear as she rubbed herself against him.

"Always the whore Lil, on your knee's then bitch" growled Crowley.

She sinks to her knee's, hands trailing over him as she does. Lilith undoes his pants and releases his hard on. She licks her lips as she takes hold of the base then opens her mouth and swallows every inch of him. Crowley moans and he takes hold of her head and begins to fuck her willing mouth. The demon bitch sucks as only a demon can and has her boss moaning more.

"Dirty whore" growls Crowley.

She sucks harder to match his thrusts and starts to purr, sending a vibration through him that had him cursing in seven languages, calling her the vilest things he could think of as he fucked her mouth violently. She cum's hard, he's not done and keeps pumping until he cum's deep in her throat. She swallows every drop with a moan and cum's again.

'My night' thinks Crowley with a grin.

*All reviews welcome. Hope you all like this one too…on with The Hunter Verse shall we?*


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the demon.

Chapter Two.

A high pitched scream wakes them, the hunter is up and pulling on jeans as she moves for the door. She grabs a shirt and her sword on the way and is out the door in minutes. Dressed and ready to fight. Her angel at her side they run for the screaming. She finds two women being attacked, one is already dead.

Rain faces the attacker and yells "Hey prick, try that shit on me".

The man turns, eyes as black as night.

"Demon" hisses Rain.

"Hunter" snarls the demon.

'Can you exorcise these filthy things?' thought Rain to Balthazar.

'Yes, love I can. You keep it busy and I'll get it out of the human it's riding' thought Balli.

They went to work…Rain advanced on the demon and they circled each other warily.

Balthazar began to chant as he moved out of range of the fight. The hunter and the demon traded blows, Rain keeping in mind that any damage done would be felt by the innocent human once he was freed.

"Come on bitch, I thought hunters were tougher than this" goaded the demon.

"I guess your just not that much of a challenge" grinned Rain.

The demon snarls and rushes her, she side steps easily and lands a kick that sends the demon sprawling. At glance at Balthazar tells her he's almost done with the incantation so she sits on the demon, pinning it to the ground as it is forced out of the human and sent back to hell.

The man groans as Rain gets up and asks "You ok buddy?".

"Oh…I…oh no. That thing it made me do it, I didn't want to hurt that poor woman" sobbed the human.

"I know, you had a demon riding you. I'm a hunter and I'll tell the cops what happened ok. You didn't do this" assured Rain.

The man looks at her and frowns then asks "Is it gone?".

"Yeah we sent it back to hell, your safe now but get yourself a talisman, once you've been ridden it makes it easier for other demons to posses you" she said.

The man gulps and nods rapidly. Rain looks to her angel who is calming the crying woman. Sirens wail in the distance and Rain knows they won't have much longer to wait. Both humans are taken to a local hospital just to be sure and the hunter is questioned by the police…they take everything she says as truth and have her sign her witness statement right there, knowing hunters are too busy to be dragged down the station for such things.

The hunter and her angel head back to their room.

"What the fuck? I haven't had to gank a demon in…six months. They usually hide better than that" snapped Rain as she sat on the bed.

"It was fresh out of the pit. Likely a lower level demon, they are dumber and go more on instinct than thought" replied Balli, knowing she wasn't snapping at him but the situation.

"Yeah, true. Thing stank of sulphur still so just out of hell would be my bet. Begs the question how though if it were lower level" she agreed.

"Yes it does…should we go home?" asked Balli.

"Yeah, we have to tell the boys about this…something's up and I don't fucking like it" replied Rain as she started packing her gear. Five minutes later they stood in their room at the Winchester house, Rain dumps her gear on the bed and heads downstairs to the kitchen. She finds Dean, Cas and Gabe sitting at the table.

"Hey guys" she says as she walks in.

"Your back…how'd it go?" asked Dean.

"Three dogs…and a fucking demon" replied Rain.

"Shit…another one?" said Dean.

"There's been more?" asked Rain as she sat down.

"Yeah we've been getting demon reports all day. Not just local either from all over the country" informed Gabe.

"Fuck, I knew something was up. The one we ganked wasn't even trying to hide, it was out killing" said Rain.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Dean.

"Should we ask father?" suggested Cas.

"Yeah couldn't hurt" agreed Dean.

Gabriel nods and says "Be right back".

Then vanishes.

"Where's Sammy?" asked Rain.

"Upstairs with the babies" replied Cas.

Rain nods then turns to Balthazar and says "I need a shower…coming?".

He gives her a look and a grin then says "Not yet".

She grins back at him and stands up, moves into his waiting arms and they too vanish.

Cas giggles "They keep that up and Rain'll be pregnant in no time" he says to Dean.

"Not fucking likely…no way she'll put up with that" stated Dean.

Cas frowns and says "Then how are they going to have Uber Hunters?".

"You'll have to ask God that one. I know Rain and she won't be the one getting pregnant" replied the hunter.

Castiel shrugs and says "I'm sure father has it covered and I know Balli won't mind either way".

The hunter is giving Cas a look at this point and he asks "What?".

A grin Cas knows well forms on his husbands lips and he says "Zain needs a brother or sister".

"Yes he does" agrees Cas with a grin of his own.

Gabriel appears saying "Sorry brother, you'll have to hold that thought we have big problems".

"What did God say?" asked Dean instantly serious.

"It's not just a few random demons getting out, some one let sixty nine of the fucking things out" replied Gabe.

"What?" gasped Cas.

"Fuck…what the hell are those sons of bitches up too now?" growled Dean "Cas…ask Balli to um, finish up and bring Rain down here. Gabe could you go find Drake and Rachel, we'll need them too. I'll call Bobby and some of the other hunters and we'll have a sit down to work this shit out" stated Dean swinging into full hunter mode. Cas grins at him lovingly, he loves seeing Dean like this…so commanding, so hot.

Within two hours the kitchen was almost overflowing with bodies. Hunters and angels filled the room. Bobby's wife Ellen had volunteered to look after Zain and Scarlet while the hunters talked. She absolutely loved the babies, thought of them as her own grandchildren , just as Sam and Dean were the closest thing to son's she had. Cas knew his son was safe with her and he focussed on the demon problem at hand instead of worrying as he would have if his son were with any one else.

"They were let out?" asked Bobby incredulously.

"Yeah…no mass escape as we first thought. God says they were let out…he's working on why and who" replied Dean.

"Shit" exclaimed Booby.

"So what we sit in our thumbs til God gets us more intel?" asked Rufus.

"Fuck no…we gank them all. Save as many human's as we can but most of em won't go easy so we will loose a few innocents in this one" frowned Dean.

"No…God will send an angel to work with each hunter. We will exorcise the demons while you hunters distract them long enough" put in Michael.

"Rain and I used that method, I suggested we use it" added Balli.

"Yeah it worked well, good idea Bal" added Rain.

"Ok then we have a plan of attack but we still need to know what their up too?" said Dean.

"We're working on that" replied Michael.

"The faster we find out why the better" added Sam.

"Yes, God agrees that there is some plot behind this mass release and he shall find out what before it is too late to stop it" said Michael.

"So til then we send em all back as quick as we can, yeah?" asked Drake.

"That's the plan" stated Dean.

A few minor details are finalised and the meeting breaks up. Rain is talking to Bobby when Cas notices Balli is missing from the room. He frowns and searches mentally for his brother, finding him upstairs, Cas vanishes. Dean see's his husband disappear and frowns wondering why. The hunter does a quick head count and realises that Balli is also missing.

"Balli?" asked Cas from outside the bathroom door.

"I'm ok Cas" called his brother.

Cas walks in to find him splashing water on his pale face.

"No your not…don't lie to me Balli" stated Cas.

"Really Cassie, I'm fine just felt sick all of a sudden" replied Balthazar.

"Yes and angels feeling sick suddenly is so normal huh?" chided Cas.

Balli frowns at him then asks "What are you saying?".

"Sam and I both went through this Balli…your pregnant" grins Cas.

Shock and joy compete for space on his face but joy wins out and he says "Are you sure?".

"Well no but what else can it be? Only father can tell for sure" replied Cas.

Balli hugs his brother tight and begs him not say anything til he goes to see father for confirmation. Castiel agrees to keep his silence until then.

"When will you go see him?" asked Cas.

"He'll be busy now with this demon mess so I'll wait" said Balthazar.

"No, Balli. Father is never too busy to see us no matter what he's dealing with. Go now…this is more important than demons" replied Cas.

Balthazar nods, knowing his little brother is right. He smiles at Cas as he vanishes. Castiel grins and heads back to the kitchen…needing to be in Dean's arms.

*All reviews needed ! Babies and demons oh my ! Lol*


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the demon.

Chapter Three.

"Father?" says Balthazar.

"Hello my son, I already know why you're here. Castiel is correct you are pregnant Balthazar" replied God.

Balli grins and says "I don't understand how?".

God raises an eyebrow "Your hunter is not the maternal type, she will be a good parent but she would not have welcomed being pregnant so I got creative".

"Thank you father…I agree that my hunter would not have taken being pregnant well. It is better this way" replied Balthazar.

"Yes it is. Now my son I must get back to work on this demon problem" said God.

"Is there any thing new to tell the hunters?" asked Balli.

"I keep finding deals done…I suspect the demon Crowley is behind the release but I am still unsure why" replied God.

"I shall tell the hunters what you know" said Balli.

"Good, thank you son. I shall see you all very soon" said God.

Balthazar hugs his father and vanishes.

God smiles…happy for his son.

"So another pair mated and breeding" said Michael as he wrapped his arms around God.

"Yes love, we shall have an army of Uber Hunters the way our pairings fuck like rabbits" laughed God.

Michael laughed "You do seem to pick the horniest pairs".

"Of course, more chance of them breeding that way. Did you want something love?" replied God.

"Only you" grinned Michael.

God leans down and kisses his angel deeply.

Balthazar appears in the kitchen doorway a huge grin on his face. Cas looks at him questioningly and gets a nod. Cas grins and with slight nod of his head in Rain's direction tells Balli to tell her.

"Rain…" says Balthazar.

She turns and says "There you are Bal, where'd you go?".

"I had to see father…I have news" replied Balli, still grinning.

Everyone in the kitchen is looking at him now, thinking it has something to do with the demons.

"Well come on spill" said Dean impatiently.

"I'm pregnant" Balli grinned looking only at Rain.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped "Your what?".

"Pregnant…" replied Balli.

"Oh Bal…that's fucking awesome" said Rain as she moves to hug her angel.

"Always knew you had balls Rain" grinned Dean.

She ignores him and kisses her angel.

"Yay another Uber Hunter on the way" grinned Cas.

"Congratulations you two" grinned Sam.

"So happy for you both" agreed Gabriel.

Balli grins at his brothers and says "Thanks. Oh and I almost forgot father thinks a demon named Crowley is behind all this but he has no why as yet".

"Good to know, thanks" said Dean.

Rain looks up at Balli and says "You'll have to explain how you got pregnant instead of me but I am so happy Bal".

"Me too love" he replies.

"Well that's our cue to get to work" says Bobby.

"Agreed" said Rufus.

The other hunters leave to go chase up some leads on Crowley.

"So your gonna be a father" grinned Dean.

Rain gave him the finger followed by a huge grin and said "Got my angel preggers quicker than you did, pretty boy".

The look on Dean's face had her cracking up with laughter. Sam bit his tongue not wanting to make it any worse but Gabe couldn't leave well enough alone and before Sammy could tell him not to he said "She's right you know…she does have bigger balls than you Dean".

The look Dean turned on Gabriel then made him gulp and step back. Sam stood up and put himself between his angel and his brother saying "Chill Dean…it was a joke. You know Gabe speaks before he thinks, just let it go please".

'Well done Gabe' thought Cas to his brother.

'Sorry Cassie I forget he's so damn touchy' Gabriel thought back.

Castiel slides his hands onto Dean's shoulders from behind him, getting a thankful look from Sam. His hunter relaxes a little, always does when his angel is touching him.

"Sam's right love…Gabe's foots always in his mouth" soothes Cas.

"Then maybe he should shut his mouth" growled Dean.

"Yes, he should" replies Cas giving his brother a pointed look before he and Dean vanish.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck that was?" asked Rain.

"Dean and Gabe rub each other the wrong way…always have but we manage…just" replied Sam.

"Typical Dean…wait am I the only one who see's why?" she says.

Sam raises a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Shit Sammy…he's not sure Gabriel's good enough for you but it's not Gabe personally that rubs him the wrong way. No one will be good enough for you in his eyes" stated Rain.

"No it's me personally…well to a degree. When we first met I got our father drunk and he said something that upset Cas and Dean still hasn't forgiven me, I guess" added Gabriel.

"Oh…so it is you a little but most of it is big brother stuff, trust me ok…kid brother of my own remember" replied Rain.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

Gabriel frowned cause he didn't think it particularly funny.

"How can I not be good enough? My father matched me with Sammy" said the angel.

"Gabe…Dean could see you risk your life to save his little brother and still doubt your fathers choice. It's an oldest of the family thing trust me. Who's your oldest brother or sister?" said Rain.

"Michael is" replied Gabe.

"Ok so ask him next time you see him, he'll tell you better than I can" said Rain.

Gabriel nods and says "Ok I will. Thanks Rain".

"No worries. Now Bal, how is it that your pregnant and not me?" she said.

"Father fixed it that way cause he knows you' was all he said.

"Oh…well he would, he's God. So will it always be you?" she said.

"Yes…unless you'd like too at some point" replied her angel.

Rain nods but doesn't say anything in front of Sam and Gabe.

"Looks like we will need a bigger house" grinned Gabriel happily.

"Yeah we will, may as well include Drake and Rachel too" added Sam.

"Speaking of…gossip please" grinned Balthazar.

"Drake couldn't take his eyes off her from the start" grinned Gabe.

"They've been attached at the hip ever since" said Sam.

"Oh that's great…Drake is perfect for Rachel" replied Balli.

"Plus Rach will tame that brother of yours" said Gabe.

"Good…bout fucking time someone did" grinned Rain.

They all laugh at that.

Dean and Cas lay on their bed, Cas holding Dean close, covering his face in kisses then he pulls back and says "Fuck what they think. You know it was my insecurity that took us so long".

"Cas…don't blame yourself love. Only God knows why it took so long ok" replied Dean.

Castiel nods and bites his bottom lip making his hunter groan with lust.

"We'll beat them to it this time" said Cas.

"Better get to it then huh?" grinned Dean.

"Yes we should lover" replied Cas as he nibbled his hunters ear.

Dean moans and rolls Cas onto his back so he can cover his angel in kisses.

The hunter pulls back and asks "How many do you want?".

"How many what?" asked Cas.

"Kids" replied Dean.

"As many as you want…I'd give you an army if that's what you want" said Cas passionately.

That primal hunter grin appears on Dean's face as he thinks about that…his own army of Uber Hunters, lead by Zain.

"Love that idea Cas but your not doing anything that will hurt you ok. So we check with your father before planning that far ahead" replied Dean.

"Yes, my love. If father says I can…I will. I love you Dean, you're an excellent father and I want to give you as many children as I can" said Cas.

"You just want me to fuck you more" teased his hunter.

"Well that too" grinned Cas.

Dean sighs contentedly and says "I love you Cas".

"I love you too Dean" replied Cas before kissing his hunter deeply.

*All reviews needed ! Looks like Crowley better hide huh?*


	4. Chapter 4

Night of the demon.

Chapter Four.

"Stupid fucking demons" snarled Crowley.

"The hunters have no idea about the keys boss…their just sending us back as they can find us" replied the cowering demon.

"Which hunters?" asked Crowley.

"Don't know the one's that got me…it wasn't the Winchesters though. They seem to be hiding" grinned the demon.

Crowley's hand snaked out quick as flash and smacked the demon in the back of the head hard as he snarled "Winchesters don't hide…they plan, they come prepared".

"Boss?" asked the demon.

"Get out" snapped Crowley.

The demon fled.

Crowley paced, thinking. It wouldn't be long now and his key demons would be in place and ready for the rite that would pop the lock on Lucifer's cage. Three more deals to finalise and hell would have a new king. Not that the new king would be very happy at first…being bound to hell the first thirteen years of your reign will kinda put a kink in Lucifer's plans and he'll be pissed. But Crowley has planned for this as well. The new devil may not be able to go get that damn hunter but Crowley can send demons to bring him and his angel to hell. In all his plans and deals the demon has over looked one very important detail…Zain.

Uber Hunters grow faster than normal human's so by the time Zain is supposed to be having his first birthday he will actually be a five year old…within three years Zain will be fifteen. His mother knows this has seen the first signs of his accelerated growth and spoken to God about it. Cas just doesn't know how to tell his husband that their son's childhood will be so very short but he knows Dean will notice soon if he hasn't already.

Cas walks into their room to find Dean laying on the bed flying Zain around above him like a tiny fighter plane. Cas laughs at the joy on both their faces. Zain loves this game…loves spending time with his father.

"No throwing up on daddy" joked Cas.

Dean looks up at his husband and grins "My boy would never do that…would ya buddy" replied Dean as he zoomed Zain up into the air then groaned "Jeez buddy, your getting heavy. What's momma been feeding you?".

Cas flinched, it was time.

"Dean…we need to talk" said Cas.

The hunter really didn't like the tone in his angels voice so he lowered Zain to the bed and sat up so he could look at Cas asking "What's up love?".

"Zain's not getting fat Dean he's growing" replied Cas as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah but all babies grow" said Dean.

"Not like our's will. Not like the Uber Hunters do. I've spoken to father about it and your not going to like it" said Cas.

"Tell me anyway" replied Dean.

"We don't have years of childhood ahead of us…within three years Zain will be the human equivalent of fifteen" said Cas sadly.

The hunter frowns "Why?" is all he can think to say.

"It's complicated…the mix of angel and hunter genetics and fathers tinkering have accelerated the growth rate so that Uber Hunter's only need care for two or three years before they are old enough to fight and hunt. Father is creating an army…he wants them ready quickly" replied Cas solemnly.

"Damn it" exclaims the hunter.

"I'm sorry love I didn't know…I noticed changes in Zain a few days ago and spoke to father about it but didn't know how to tell you" replied Cas tears shinning in his eyes.

The hunter quickly pulls his angel into his arms and cuddles him, saying "It's ok Cas…I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you love. I want a word with your damn father though" said Dean.

Zain reaches out to his parents…tiny fingers wrap around Dean's finger. The hunter looks down at him lovingly and says "What is it buddy?".

The baby stares intently at his father, knowing he can not hear him but his mother can.

'Please don't be upset dad…I will have more love in three years than most kids get in a life time' thought Zain.

Castiel smiles at their son and says "He doesn't want you to be upset love, Zain will have so much love from us that a short childhood is a small price to pay. He's ok with it…very eager to grow up and go hunting with his dad" grinned Cas.

That puts a huge smile on his face "I can't wait to take you buddy" said Dean as he looked down at his son.

Zain smiles up at his father.

"It's still not fair…kids need a childhood" sighed Dean.

"Yes love they do but keep in mind that our's are special. Uber Hunters are born with more knowledge than most humans accumulate in a life time so they have already skipped childhood mentally in a way" said Cas.

"Yeah…I know that's why we don't baby talk to them it would be condescending" replied Dean.

Zain squeezes Dean's finger and the hunter smiles at him.

"He wants to thank you for that rule love" says Cas.

"No worries buddy…I just wish I could hear you" said Dean.

"Oh you will…give him time" grinned Cas.

"Yeah…that's great. I can hardly wait" said Dean as he leant down and blew a raspberry on Zain's tummy. The baby kicks his legs and squirms…a grin on his face. He loves the tickly feeling.

"He loves that…do it again" says Cas.

So the hunter blows another raspberry on his son's tummy.

Sam and Gabe have already had this conversation as Cas came home from seeing his father and went straight to Gabriel to let him know what to expect.

"Cas is telling him now" says Gabe.

"Bet he's pissed" replied Sam.

"Goes without saying" said Gabe.

"Yeah well I don't blame him…I'm not happy about it either" replied Sam.

"I know Sammy, I was looking forward to playing with our daughter…watching her grow up then Cassie comes home and drops this on me. It's not fair but Uber Hunters are a new breed and father needs them ready quickly" said Gabe.

"He could of told us" huffed Sam.

"Yeah he should have warned us before any of us got pregnant" said Gabe.

"Would you have wanted to have babies if we'd known?" asked Sam frowning.

"Yeah…I love you Sammy" replied Gabriel.

"I love you too Gabe and your right it wouldn't have mattered if we'd known" said Sam.

Gabriel wraps his arms around his hunter, holding him close.

"Has anyone told Balthazar yet?" asked Sam.

"No…I will though. I wanted to let them enjoy the news first" replied Gabriel.

"That's so sweet Gabe" smiled Sam before kissing his angel deeply.

"Some of us should be happy for awhile at least" said Gabe when the kiss broke.

*All reviews needed, writers starve without them ! Please forgive this chapter it feels like a filler even to me but we had to put certain info in for future chapters to make any sense*


	5. Chapter 5

Night of the demon.

Chapter Five.

Michael lays curled on his side, sleeping peacefully. God looks down at his love and smiles softly thinking about how much he loves this wonderful being. His angel…his secret.

Michael stirs as if he knows his lover is watching him and snuggles closer to God. Strong arms hold him tighter and he sighs in his sleep, safe and happy in God's arms.

'So glad I found you' thought God as he holds his angel 'So very glad I saved you'.

Drake nuzzles into his angels throat and holds her close.

"Please Drake…I can't" pleads Rachel.

"But we both want too" whines the hunter.

"That's not the point…unlike my brothers I will not have sex before marriage. Now please stop" replied Rachel.

Drake pulls away pouting.

"That won't work on me, hunter" says Rachel.

He pouts more.

She just gives him her best I'm not impressed look til he frowns and says "Ok…I'll behave".

"Thank you" she replies.

Drake sighs and kisses her cheek lightly.

She smiles at how sweet he can be.

The hunter gets up and goes to the phone, picks it up and hits speed dial 1, the Winchester's house.

It rings three times then Sam answers "Hello, Sam speaking".

"Hey Sammy…give me something to kill" says Drake.

"We have a demon two towns over and no one here to cover it, you'll need an angel though" replied Sam.

"Got one…what's the game plan?" said Drake.

Sam went on to explain the method they were employing for the demons so no human was hurt and gave Drake the town and any other info they had then said goodbye and hung up. The hunter turns to his angel and says "Wanna go send a demon back to hell?".

Rachel grins "I hate those things…count me in".

Rain punches the demon in the face and dances away saying "Come on demon…you hit like a girl".

It snarls at her, rushing in and she uses its own momentum to thrown it away from her. It lands face down in a puddle and comes up spluttering. The hunter laughs hard and kicks it onto it's back so she can pin it down…Balli is almost finished his incantation. In moments the demon is gone and a scared human looks back at her.

"Your ok now" she smile softly "We got the damn thing out".

"Your sure?" he asks shakily.

"Yep, exorcised by an angel…no better way" grinned Rain as she got up and held out her hand to the human.

He took it and got up slowly, wincing as he did.

"Sorry about that…better then killing you though. You'll be bruised but I tried to go easy on you" said Rain.

"Thanks…I think" replied the man.

Balthazar chuckles and says "Here…wear this, it will prevent any demon taking you over again" as he hands the human a talisman.

"Thank you…um are you an angel?" asked the man.

"Yes I am" replies Balli.

"Wow…thank you for getting that thing out of me it was horrible" said the man almost in tears.

"Glad to help" smiled Balthazar.

Rain grins at her angel.

Dean has the woman pinned but she's thrashing pretty hard and he's worried the demon will hurt the human "Hurry up Cas" he shouts. Cas just frowns at him and keeps chanting.

"Get off me hunter" snarls the demon.

"Not happening bitch. You just lay still and you'll be home soon" replied the hunter.

"Fuck you all…stupid hunters" snapped the demon.

Cas finishes the incantation.

The woman screams.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm a hunter…we just removed a demon" soothed Dean.

She stoped screaming and looked around her, saw Cas then looked back to Dean and said "A demon?".

"Yes…you had demon riding you but we sent it back to hell. I had to hold you down so it wouldn't fight me and hurt you ok. I'm getting up now" replied the hunter as he slowly got up off the woman.

She sighed and sat up slowly.

"Are you hurt?" asked Cas as he knelt beside her.

"I don't think so" she replies.

"Good…we can take you home if you want or call someone to come get you" said Dean.

"Yes please, if you could call my husband and thank you both so much" replied the woman gratefully.

Bobby has the demon cornered while his assigned angel says the incantation. Rufus has another one fighting three floors below them, his own angel chanting quickly.

'Fucking night for demons' thought Rufus as he blocked a punch and got one in of his own. They'd already sent two each back this would make six all up and it was 1am. Both hunters were exhausted but weren't about to let these innocent humans suffer, they just couldn't they were hunters, born and bred. Both raised in good hunter families whose blood lines stretched way back. Give up wasn't in their vocabulary so they fought on until the angels exorcised the demons. Then calmed the humans and got them home before going back to the motel to collapse while the angels stood guard.

Every hunter but Sam was out that night, he stayed with Gabe and Ellen to protect the babies. It wasn't necessary…all the demons had very strict orders NO HARM COMES TO THE WINCHESTER'S OR THEIR ANGELS YET. So none of them even dared go near the Winchester house, they all knew Lucifer had plans for those hunters.

*All reviews needed writers starve without them lol. Hmmm, what secret?*


	6. Chapter 6

Night of the demon.

Chapter Six.

The last deal has been sealed, the keys are in place and it is almost time for the rite that will free Lucifer. Crowley grins as he takes the item he just acquired to his most trusted demon. This demon will lead the rite, the item is key to breaking God's binding on the devil's cage. An item Crowley has taken great care to find and deal for. Lost for centuries til the demon located it, the relic is small but has such power the demon won't even touch it with his bare hands. Safely secured in a locked box, he hands it to his demon saying "Utter care with this and don't even touch it til it's time…got it".

"Got it boss, you can count on me" replied the demon.

"Good, you know what to do and when. The others will follow your lead, not long now and our new king shall rise and take his throne in hell" grinned Crowley.

His demon grins back and says "Then we'll bring hell to earth and wage war with heaven".

"Oh yes…it will be glorious" replied Crowley.

He left his demon shortly after that, grinning at how close he was to success, how well he'd hidden his plan from God. He knew the old prick was looking, trying to find Crowley's end game. The demon had hidden his true goal in layers of deals and false trails. God would never guess his true goal in time to stop it. Nor would the hunters be able to send all his demons back to hell in time. Crowley laughed at that thought as he appeared in his office to find Lilith waiting for him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Just wondering how close we are, boss?" she replies.

"Very…two days and Lucifer will reign in hell" said Crowley.

"That's wonderful…fresh meat to play with" purred Lilith.

Crowley chuckled "Watch what you wish for whore I doubt our new king will look twice at you. God killed his Raphael and I doubt he's over it yet, I hear Raphael was the most beautiful angel in heaven" replied Crowley.

"What could an angel have that I don't?" sneered Lilith.

"A huge cock for one" grinned Crowley.

Lilith pouted "You're a mean bastard Crowley".

"That's why you keep coming back bitch" he replied.

She grins at him then and runs her hand over his hard cock "This is why I come back".

Crowley chuckles knowing his whore is actually being honest…for some reason he's never quite been able to fathom the demon whore just loves his cock.

Blood drips from torn and bruised knuckles as he screams for the demon again.

"Crowley you son of a bitch…get me the fuck out of here now!" screams Lucifer at the top of his lungs.

"Oh calm down Lucy…two days and we'll have that lock popped and you in hell on the throne" grinned the demon as he stepped out the darkness.

"Too long, get me out now" snapped Lucifer.

"Sorry not possible, this has to be timed just right or it won't work. Hell needs a king so I would have set you free already if it were that easy. Have patience…two days and you'll be free of this cage" said Crowley.

The fallen angel snarls and goes back to his pacing. The demon slinks off grinning.

Hunters and angels all over the country were sending demons back to hell, when it came time for the rite only thirty were still at large. The twenty four distractions were running the hunters ragged trying to send them back. It looked as though Crowley's meticulously laid plans were working.

God had no clue what he was really up too and wouldn't until it was way too late.

"I'm missing something" says God.

Michael frowns "What could YOU be missing?".

"That's what worries me love…the more I look, the more I find. This demon has layered his true plan so well I'm having trouble finding the real intent" said God.

"That's not good…it has to be something very big then" replied Michael.

"Yes but what? I fear I will not be able to stop this, my love" said God.

"You have all of our angels and the hunters, we'll stop it what ever it is" replied Michael with full confidence in his lover.

God pulls his angel into a tight embrace "I wish I had your confidence love…this one has me worried".

"Take a break…let me distract you for awhile then go back to it with fresh eyes" advised Michael.

"What would I do without you Michael? My wise, beautiful angel" replied God with a grin.

"You'll never have to know, love" said Michael.

God leans in and kisses his lover deeply.

They vanish, God takes them to a private place, a place only they know. He lays Michael down on the soft bed, willing his angel naked. Michael smiles at him and says "Make love to me".

"With pleasure, my darling" replies God.

They kiss, slowly…deeply…lovingly.

God caresses his angel, brushing his fingers over the spots he knows make his lover writhe and moan…he knows Michael's body perfectly, has spent aeons getting to know every inch. He loves his angel deeply, has from the first time he laid eyes on this magnificent being. The angel may have been broken and bloody when he found it but one look into those pain filled eyes had melted his heart. He had gently picked this new creature up and flown straight back to heaven. After weeks of tender care and daily healing the angel had recovered from most of it's injuries. Not that he knew it was angel at that point, all he knew was the being needed him. He was more than happy to help the beautiful creature.

Michael moans and gasps "Oh yes" as God takes his hard length into his mouth.

The angel arches up, hands slipping into God's hair and pulling gently.

God sucks harder, knowing just what his angel wants.

"Oh, my love yes…so good" moans Michael.

'Could do this forever you taste so good, Angel' thought God.

His angel moans deeper having heard the thought loud and clear. God has every inch of him now and is stroking with his tongue as he sucks and bobs his head. A wordless cry erupts from Michaels lips as he cum's hard, trusting into his lovers mouth mindlessly as waves of pleasure roll over him. God relaxes his throat to allow for his lovers thrusts and swallows greedily as his angel cum's, loving the taste of him.

God moves up onto his knee's between Michael's wantonly spread legs, he smiles at his panting angel and says "Let's make more angels"

"Yes lover as many as you want" smiles Michael.

"I love you" says God.

"I love you too" replies Michael as leans up for a kiss.

As they kiss God enters his angel gently, slowly thrusting into the tight heat of his beloved.

"So good…oh yes" moans Michael as he wraps his legs around God's waist.

You would think that after so very long together that the passion had waned but you'd be wrong, their love and desire for each other has never faltered, never died down. God's lust and passion for his angel seems to get stronger the longer they are together and Michael feels the same way. They have never even looked at another being and felt desire, not since the first time they made love…months after the angel had fully healed. Both of them are completely in love with the other.

"Oh, my love yes" moans Michael as God picks up the pace a little, thrusting a bit harder. Head tossed back, panting the angel writhes and arches up to meet his lovers every thrust. Sensation building inside as he cries out "Harder".

God complies instantly and pounds into his angel dragging a wordless scream from Michael as he does.

Their both so close now that a few more hard thrusts bring them both over the edge together.

"Oh Michael, my love" cries God as cum's deep within his angel.

"Oh God…yes" cries Michael as he cum's again body bowed with the force of his orgasm.

They still, panting they lay entwined.

Finally Michael breaks the silence to say "There will be more angels".

"You feel it already, love" asked God.

"Yes, my love I do…two new angels" smiled Michael.

"Twins? Have we had twins?" asked God.

"No but we will" sighed the angel as he held his lover, his saviour tightly.

*All reviews welcome ! I'm not getting any feed back on this one so I may discontinue it if no one's liking it enough to review*


	7. Chapter 7

Night of the demon.

Chapter Seven.

At midnight the seal will be broken, all six demons are hidden and ready. They have their parts in the rite prepared and are waiting for the call. Six deeds need to be done at the stroke of midnight to unlock the cage, six specific humans had been possessed for these tasks. A young boy, to corrupt a holy man. A school teacher, to slaughter seven children. A father, to make the virgin sacrifice. A wife, to make one man kill another. A young girl, to turn a good man bad. An uncle, to deflower a virgin.

No one of these things would open the cage by it's self but all six things done at the same moment with the relic being used to sacrifice the virgin and pop. One free devil to be.

The wife has gotten her husband his mate pretty drunk. The father is home alone with his eleven year old daughter. The teacher is on a school camp with poison in his bag. The young boy has snuck out to meet the priest. The uncle is babysitting his nephew. The young girl is flirting with her friends father. The clock is ticking…11:39pm and counting.

The father takes out the box Crowley gave him and goes into the virgins room. He sends the telepathic call to his brothers.

The clock is ticking…11:48pm.

The wife watches as her husband grabs a knife.

The young boy has seduced the priest.

The clock is ticking…11:55pm.

The uncle is molesting his nephew.

The young girl is fucking her friends father.

The teacher has injected seven children.

The clock is ticking…midnight strikes as the father plunges the ancient dagger into his daughters heart and twists, a snarl on his lips.

There is a deafening crack and Lucifer cringes.

"So Lucy, you coming outta there or what?" chided Crowley as he appeared.

Lucifer snarls and looks to the lock it is broken, the door swings open. He rushes at the door shouldering it open completely as he does.

"What took so long" he snarled at the demon as he grabbed it by the throat.

"There was only one way to break the lock…it took time" choked out Crowley.

Lucifer snarls "You ever dare call me Lucy again and I'll kill you where you stand demon".

"Yes boss" sputtered the demon.

Lucifer grins as he drops the demon and snarls "Now lets go see My Castiel".

Crowley cringed "There's a problem with that…from here we can only get to hell".

"So we go through hell to get to earth" snapped Lucifer.

"Once your in hell you'll be bound to it for the first thirteen years of your reign" mumbled the demon bracing himself.

"What?" screamed Lucifer as he lashed out and struck the demon so hard it went flying.

The fallen angel raged, kicking the demon about like a ball until his anger abated.

"Fucking demons" he snarled.

"We can bring them too you in hell" wheezed Crowley as he healed himself.

Lucifer rounded on him "Yes you damn well will demon or I will kill you slowly".

Crowley nods.

"Now get me out of here" snapped Lucifer.

"Follow me boss" said the demon as he limped away.

Gods head snaps up and he cries "No" before falling into a coma like state. The angels he is with gasp and rush to him.

"Summon Michael" yelled one.

Moments later Michael arrives accompanied by more angels, he rushes to his lovers side and pulls him into his lap "God…oh my love what happened?" he whispers as tears roll down his face.

"Is he…alive?" asked an angel.

"Yes he is…I don't know what has happened but I need to get him somewhere safe. Not a word of this to any one on earth, the demons can not know of this" replied Michael.

All the angels nod, they help lift God so that Michael can get a proper hold of him before vanishing.

**On Earth…**

Zain and Scarlet cry out as one, bringing Cas and Gabe to them instantly. As this is not a normal cry for either baby. The angels hold their children as they have a mental conversation with them. Neither Uber Hunter can say what has happened but they both know something bad has been done. Something worse than demons roaming the earth. Both babies are scared so the angels take them to the hunters. Sam and Dean are sitting on the couch when Cas and Gabe walk in. The hunters frown at the looks on their husband's faces and say "What is it?" at the same time.

The angels sit with the hunters and both sets of parents comfort and cradle their babies.

"Something bad has happened" said Cas.

"Their not sure what but they know it's bad" added Gabe as he looked at Sam.

Dean looks down at Zain and says "Don't worry buddy…daddy's got this ok. We're all safe, I'll even call in more of your aunts and uncles if you want".

Zain looks over to his mother, a moment of silent conversation and Cas looks up at Dean to say "He thinks that's a great idea".

Rain and Balthazar appear just then "What's happened?" asked Balli.

"Their not sure exactly" replied Cas.

"Can you go see God…get some back up just in case the demons are coming" asked Dean.

"Of course" replies Balthazar, he gives Rain a look, she nods and he vanishes.

Rain heads for the kitchen to get salt.

"Start up…" yelled Dean.

"Upstairs…I know dude" Rain cut him off.

The hunter grins and says to Cas "So glad she's here…the more hunters the better".

"I called Rachel, she's bringing Drake" replied Cas.

"Do you think they'll try something so stupid? Attack a house full of hunters and angels I mean" asked Sam.

"Depends why their out…I'm thinking of Zain and Scarlet, Sammy. We need to keep them safe no matter what" replied Dean.

"Goes without saying" nods Sam

"All it takes is one to get past one of us and well I'm not finishing that thought" said Dean.

"Please don't" said Gabe.

Moments later Balthazar appears with a dozen angels.

"Is that all?" snapped Dean.

"Please Dean, before you say anything you must know it's worse than we thought. Father needs to see Cassie and Gabe right now then we'll be back" said Balli.

The hunter didn't even get time to reply before the three of them vanished, leaving Sam and Dean holding the babies.

'Twelve angels…it better be enough' thought Dean.

"Make that thirteen" said Rachel as she and Drake appeared.

Dean felt a little better but said "Drake…call everyone".

The young hunter simply nods and heads to the phone, he dials Bobby first and he's still on the phone when Cas, Gabe and Balli get back.

"So?" asks Sam.

"In case the demons read your minds we can't tell you…Michael's worried" replied Gabe.

That last statement alone made both hunters frown…Michael didn't worry.

'Fuck it must be bad' thought Sam.

"We find this fucking thing that calls itself Crowley and we make it tell us" snapped Dean.

"It was looked into and the demon is not on earth and we can't go into hell to get it" said Cas.

"Fuck" snarled Dean "So what do we do?".

"We protect the Uber Hunters and wait" replied Balthazar as Rain wrapped her arms around him.

"Fuck' snapped Dean, feeling useless and in the dark.

"We can do that" said Sam.

The older hunter nods then and starts giving orders, making Cas grin at him as he hands Zain to his mother. Dean winks back and carries on preparing the house and his troops.

Cas looks down at his son and says "Daddy's so awesome".

Zain smiles at his mother and thinks 'You both are'.

The angel smiles tenderly at his son.

***All reviews welcome. Sorry this one took so long it got stuck on the way out of my mind and I had to poke at it with a sharp stick lol**


	8. Chapter 8

Night of the demon.

Chapter Eight.

**In Heaven…**

Michael sat by God's side sobbing quietly…he had tried to reach his lovers mind but found it closed to him. God's mind had never been closed to him, not in all the aeons that they had been together and Michael was sick with worry. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't bring God out of this state and needed his wisdom and power to stop the demons. The angel feels the call of their children and goes to them.

"Any change?" asks an angel when he appears.

"No…he is still unreachable" replied Michael.

"What do we do?" asked another angel.

"I'm not sure but we have to protect the Uber Hunters, God would want it done no matter what" replies Michael.

He is met with sadness and distress, he wants to hold his children and tell them it will be ok but none of them know he is their mother…the mother of all angels in this dimension. Michaels sighs as he makes a decision he hopes his love will be ok with.

'It's time they knew…Beelzebub is dead after all' thinks Michael.

"Come, all of you…gather every angel in heaven and bring them to God's Seat. There are things I must tell you all" said Michael solemnly.

"What about those on Earth?" asked an angel.

"I will tell them myself once all of Heaven knows the truth" replied Michael before vanishing.

The angels dispersed to go fetch their kin and gather at God's Seat.

Michael stood before the throne of Heaven, looking at his beloved children as they settled to hear him.

"I have much to tell you, please be patient with me. First of all know I love you all dearly…we lied to protect you all because we love you" Michael began and was met with confused looks.

"God did not create you all by sheer will alone…he truly is your father and I am your mother".

The angels gasp as one…utter shock on all their faces.

"I am not of this dimension…I was caught and bought here against my will. I was badly hurt when God found me…he looked after me, healed me…saved me" said Michael.

"Who bought you here?" asked an angel.

"Beelzebub" replied Michael.

More gasps and whispers of "No".

"Why lie?" asked another angel.

"I was the devil's prisoner for a month before I escaped…just. I had to fight my way out at the end and was almost dead when your father found me. The devil wanted me back…he threatened to destroy Heaven and Earth so your father lied and said I'd died of my wounds but that he had studied me…intended to make similar beings as he liked the design. He was hiding me even then…he was actually going to create similar beings as a cover but then…he didn't have too" smiled Michael.

"Why not?" asked an angel.

"Because we'd fallen in love by then and I was pregnant with Lucifer" replied Michael "We soon had many more of you and because of the difference between you and me the devil believed that God had simply made you…that I was dead".

"Because we're half angel…half God" said an angel.

Michael nods "Yes my son, he mistook the hybrids that you all are for a creation. Our lie worked…I was safe, happy and with a being I loved dearly. We had all of you and we were happy".

The angels smile as one.

"Do any of you have any questions?" asked Michael.

"Why tell us now?" asked an angel.

"Because Beelzebub is dead and we don't have to hide who we are any more" replied Michael.

"Can we call you mother now?" piped up yet another angel.

Michael grins at that and says "Yes of course you can".

Angels are up and hugging him then…not as brothers or sisters but as his beloved children. He had waited so long for this that he began to cry.

"I love you all so very much" he sniffles as they take turns hugging him.

"We love you too mother" replies a chorus of voices.

Michael is overcome with emotion then and sobs openly. His children comfort him with hugs, kisses and loving words. They all understand and none of them blame him…they love him and their father dearly.

**On Earth…**

An angel arrives in the kitchen of the Winchester house. Cas looks up at his sister.

"Mo…Michael needs to see all the angels that are on Earth right now. He's sending replacements so don't worry your family will be safe while your gone" she says.

The sound of fluttering wings fills the entire house and becomes an almost deafening roar. The hunters cringe, Dean snarls "What the fuck…are we under attack?".

"No" shouts Cas over the noise "I think half of Heaven just arrived".

Dean looks stunned then impressed.

Castiel is right, half of the angels in Heaven had just appeared in and around the house…thousands of angels.

"Not good…why the heavy duty back up?" asked Dean.

"Not back up…replacements. Michael said he knows this is what you'd consider fitting replacement for your husbands and lovers" she replies.

The oldest hunter grins then "Damn right…anything less is insulting".

"Dean…" snapped Cas.

"What? Back me up Sammy" said Dean.

"He's right" added Sam.

"Sorry Cas, pretty boy has a point" chimed in Rain.

Cas rolls his eyes at them but knows better than to argue with a pack of hunters.

"Fine lets go" he says.

Gabriel, Balthazar, Rachel, Castiel and twelve other angels vanish.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Sam.

"No idea Sammy…we won't know til they get back" replied Dean.

"If their even allowed to tell us" griped Drake.

"True" added Rain.

The Winchesters both nod in agreement.

"Fucking demons" growls Dean as he snuggles Zain closer.

The baby looks up at his father and smiles, knowing that before Dean dies he will become known as "Demon Bane" and will be feared by all the filthy creatures. Zain knows his family will be the scourge of all demons in this dimension…that the name Winchester will makes demons run screaming before his father goes to Heaven.

"Don't worry buddy…we'll kick all their asses" grinned Dean at his son.

'Yes, dad we will' thought Zain happily as he smiled back at his father.

The angels are taken straight to Michael.

"Sorry to pull you away from your family but we can't have the demons knowing any of this" said Michael as they hugged him.

"So what's up is father awake?" asked Gabe.

"No not yet. I have told the rest of Heaven a secret that you all need to know, please sit…it's a long story" said Michael.

The sixteen angels sat and listened in stunned silence as Michael told them God's secret.

Finally Gabriel managed to say "So your our mother…not our brother".

"That's right Gabe" replied the mother of all angels.

"So that's why your so different from us…we're not pure angels" said Balli.

Michael nods "Your all half angel, half God".

"No…Lucifer's not" stated Balthazar.

"What do you mean Balli?" asked Michael.

"I guess it's cause I make things but I can see things that others can't. I look at Gabe or Cas and see the two halves now…but Lucifer is half angel, half something else" replied Balli.

"No…oh no" sobbed Michael.

"Mother?" said Cas as he hugs Michael.

The angel shakes his head and sobs.

Gabriel and Balthazar share a knowing look, this really does explain why Lucifer is such a vile thing…he's not God's son.

***All reviews welcome. Hope you like where I'm taking this series and yes the plot is thickening ! ***


End file.
